


Mystic messenger headcanons

by Felixxsfreckles



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixxsfreckles/pseuds/Felixxsfreckles
Summary: Some stories may be one shots, some may be continuous. These are all inspired by http://mystic-imagination-messenger.tumblr.com/





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin han x Trans!male character (named Loki)

It may take time, but eventually people will either understand, or leave, so don't sweat it.  
-Loki 

Loki shifted nervously. Admittedly he knew the consequences of getting into a relationship before coming out, but Jumin meant the world to him. He texted Jumin earlier that day that they needed to talk about something serious, which of course got Jumin's attention. After about an hour of convincing, Loki finally got Jumin to stay at work instead of rushing home. Giving him the time to pace nervously as thoughts whirled around his head. /what if Jumin doesn't accept me/ is the most prominent one. Jumin was a gay man in a gay relationship with Loki, so he knew Jumin had to have a base of understanding of the LGBT community. As he paced back and forth while Elizabeth watched him, the door opened. Loki nearly jumped out of his skin and let out a startled yelp he got so frightened. Jumin cocked his head to the side, confused as to why Loki jumped and screamed, /was loki hurt? Did someone do anything??/ raced through Jumin's mind.  
"Loki. It's only me." Jumin said lowly. Trying not to startle loki any further, but it wasn't working. Loki's heart was beating a mile a minute and he slowly backed up from Jumin.  
"J-jumin I-I didn't r-realize how late it was..." he stuttered out. Even though Jumin and Loki have only been together a few weeks, Jumim picked up on the fact Loki only stuttered when he was completely scared and close to a panic attack.  
"Loki... what's going on, you can tell me anything." He said as sweet as possible. Slowly walking over to Loki, but for every step he takes toward Loki, Loki backed up. Shaking like a startled animal.  
"I'm so sorry jumin..." Loki started, but the tears welling up and finally cascading down his cheeks stopped him and that's the final crack in the dam, he started to fall to the floor from how hard he was sobbing. Jumin acted without even thinking and caught him, slowly lowering himself to the floor with Loki in his arms crying. Jumin is still very new to the whole having emotions thing, so he was not sure how to comfort loki and that made him frustrated.  
"Loki... please tell me what's wrong." He said softly. Nuzzling his face into Loki's hair.  
"I c-can't." Loki choked out. Gripping Jumin's suit like Jumin was going to disappear if he let go.  
"Loki, you can tell me anything. I'll always love you, my prince." He murmured. Hugging him even tighter.  
"No! You'll h-hate me!" Loki cried.  
"Loki." Jumin said, his voice deadly calm. He gently gripped Loki's chin to make Loki look st him in the eyes. "I love you. Only you. You are the first person I have ever felt something for. I could never hate you my love. Please. Calm down and tell me what's going on." He said with a soft commanding voice. Loki nodded and started to wipe his eyes. "No, you'll irritate them. Dab gently." He murmured, taking his handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed Loki's eyes dry. They stayed there on the floor until Loki calmed down.  
"I'm sorry I made you sit on the floor jumin." Loki said in a quiet voice. As he softly pet Elizabeth's fur.  
"You didn't make me. I sat there on my own free will. Sit on the couch with me and we can talk. Okay?" Before Loki could say anything, Jumin had picked them up and carried them to the couch. Setting them down, he sat across from them and held their hand gently. "Now tell me Loki." Jumin encouraged.  
"Jumin, I haven't been completely truthful about every aspect of myself, and you deserve to know the truth if you're going to be with me." Loki said softly, not able to look Jumin in the eyes. "I am transgender. I was born a girl but I transitioned into male, only seven knows and that's because I couldn't go without my T shots. I always leave before we can do anything or sleep because I haven't gotten any surgery yet, so I still have... girl parts. It's not safe to sleep in a binder and I only did it the one time I slept over here, because I was too ashamed to tell you." Loki said quietly and hung his head. "I'm not the guy i led you to believe I am. I am so sorry i lied to you, i will completely understand if you want to break up and never talk to me again." The tears started to well in Loki's eyes again.  
"Explain it to me. I don't understand. I don't have a problem with it. But please, explain everything you need, How the surgery recovery is, anything you need. Tell me and I'll get it for you loki." Jumin said, causing Loki to look up at him in wonder.  
"Jumin?" Loki whispered. Jumin smiled and pulled Loki onto his lap. Nuzzling his neck he spoke softly.  
"I could never hate you Loki. We all have our secrets, obviously something happened in your past to make you so secretive about it, and please, when you feel comfortable with me knowing, tell me. I won't judge you or hurt you. I love you Loki, with my entire being. Thank you for trusting me with something so important." He kissed Loki's neck softly and continued hugging Loki close.  
"Later, I'll explain everything. I'm tired now." Loki whispered. "Can I stay over Jumin?" Jumin smiled widely, loki even felt it against his neck.  
"Yes You may, but, your chest is flat. Are you wearing your binder? I recall you said you can't wear it for long periods of time or sleep in it. Why?"  
"Well, because it's constantly compressing, it can hurt my lungs and ribs." Loki admitted. "You're not supposed to wear one for more than eight hours a day."  
"Loki, how long have you been wearing it today?" He said, stilling now that he knew Loki could get hurt.  
"I should probably be taking it off by now..." Loki admitted. Looking down at his tighter fitting shirt he sighed. Feeling Loki's discomfort, Jumin had an idea.  
"I have some loose pyjama tops you could borrow. They're big on me, so you wouldn't be able to see any definition you don't want. If that would make you feel better, my prince." Loki's eyes started watering from the overwhelming feeling of pure love he felt to this man.  
"Jumin." Loki said softly. Turning so he was straddling Jumin. Jumins hands floated down to Loki's hips and he cocked his head to the side again.  
"Yes, my love?" He said just as softly.  
"I love you, so much, you are the sweetest, most loving and caring man ever." He kissed him softly. Not in a sexual way, but to show how much he loved him. Jumin kissed back and held loki to him tightly.  
"My handsome, lovely prince." He whispered. Loki gripped his suit again tightly as he relaxed against Jumin. He'll tell Jumin about his past, just, one story a day is good for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki is the name I chose for my character, that is why I used Loki and will continue to use Loki in stories to come


End file.
